User talk:Darth tom
Hi, I'm Darth tom, the founder of this wiki! Please, feel free to leave me a message on absolutely anything, and I'll get back to you on your talk page! Hi Darth tom -- we are excited to have The Edge Chronicles wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Wiki.png I uploaded the image for you at Wiki.png. --Squishy Vic 22:07, 21 February 2008 (UTC) Front Page Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with the Entertainment group on wikia. It's good to see you starting to customize your wiki with menus and a logo and a customized front page. One thing though, is that I have trouble reading the blue links on the bright blue background of the main page box you created. You may want to consider changing their color -- you can do this easily with code such as Deletion Policy. Obviously you can pick any color, and maybe you like having them blue; I just wanted to let you know in case you just didn't know how to change them. If there's anything I can help you with, please leave a message on my Talk Page! -- Wendy (talk) 03:00, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Hi tom! i'm a star wars fan too! i stated on wookieepedia then darthipeida then narnia then redwall and now this!well jus wanted to say Hi!--Gladehawk 16:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) Hi--Gladehawk 17:24, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Help Me! darthtom, i was wondering if you knew where to go to make a new wiki 'cauze i got 2 new iedas--Gladehawk 18:56, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New around here! Hi! I'm Pe-ads the Mighty! I started out yesterday on the Redwall Wiki, and thought I might as well help on this one. There's not loads of work to do on Redwall Wiki, so I'll probably do more here. Im gonna have to learn Wiki MarkUp though (or whatever the language is called)! Pe-ads the Mighty Copyright? I found the image for the Immortals hardcover on Amazon UK and uploaded it, but then realized I didn't have copyright for it. Do you know how you can obtain permission, or are all images on Amazon free to use? Thanks, Pe-ads the Mighty 13:40, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Twig Trilogy Book Hi, Darth Tom (can I call you Darth?)! When you click on the 'Twig' button on the table of books, it takes you to the character TWig, rather than the book. You'll probably want to make a book page for it. Pe-ads the Mighty 08:18, 9 October 2008 (UTC) Immortals Preview! Hi Darth, just thought I'd let you know that the UK (it may be the same in America) paperback edition of The Lost Barkscrolls has chapter 4 of The Immortals in it. I read it in the bookshop (without buying it!) and got a few funny looks! Pe-ads the Mighty 14:15, 23 January 2009 (UTC) How do you Add a category? Because I want to create pages about some of the slaughterers, and don't know where I'm going to put them. Tigan Barkwater 23:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Erm... I haven't got the books, so I don't know all the names of the slaughterers from memory. I remember:Sinew, Keris, Knuckle, and Tendon. Funnily enough, I can't even remember the name of the slaughterer who was Tendon's brother. Help? Tigan Barkwater 00:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC)